just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dance Quest (Mode)
This refers to the Dance Quests concept that started in Just Dance 2016. If you're looking for the Dance Quests from Just Dance 4, click here. Dance Quests are mini competitions where a player competes against other players for dominance. They appear in Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017. Overview Each Dance Quest is labeled with a theme and has three songs that the player dances to in a specific order. During the competition, the player versus against seven computer players that can be seen on the left side of the screen. The number of points the player gets after the song is finished depends on which rank they were in for that song. The ranking goes in this order When all three songs are over, if the player is in the Top 3 positions, they beat the Dance Quest. Whenever someone beats a Dance Quest, the next one is unlocked until there are no more left. The player also unlocks an avatar of the theme the Dance Quest is based off of. In Just Dance 2016, there are three difficulties each increasing in difficulty: Beginner, Just Dancer, and Dance Master. It is not necessary to play all of them; it only affects the type of trophy the player receives when it's over. Starting in Just Dance 2017, a fourth difficulty was added: Superstar. Dance Quests Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 In the Nintendo Switch version, Last Christmas is replaced by William Tell Overture and Like I Would is replaced by Chiwawa. In the Chinese version, the Classic version of DADDY is replaced by the Helmet Version of RADICAL and the Father/Son Version of DADDY is replaced by the Panda Version of Don't Stop Me Now Just Dance Unlimited Gallery More images can be seen at Dance Quest (Mode)/Gallery DanceQuest20162.png|Loading Screen from 2016 DanceQuest20166.png|Gameplay from 2016 Trivia *The only dances from Just Dance 2016 that are not in a Dance Quest are Born This Way (Nerd Version), Hit the Road Jack (Line Dance Version), Irish Meadow Dance, The Choice Is Yours, Улыбайся (SMILE), and Want to Want Me (Couple Version) **Out of the six, Irish Meadow Dance, The Choice Is Yours, and Улыбайся (SMILE) are the only classic dances to not appear in a Dance Quest. *The last classic dance in a Dance Quest from Just Dance 2016 is Junto a Ti, while the first alternate dance in a Dance Quest is Hey Mama (Geisha Version) **Both of them appear in the same Dance Quest, which is the Rocket Dance Quest. *DADDY and Watch Me (Whip/ Nae Nae) are the only songs in Just Dance 2017 that use both the Classic and Alternate versions in a Dance Quest. **For DADDY however, this does not occur in the Chinese version, as the song does not exist in that version. *A few Dance Quests appeared to have been removed or modified from the series. These are a Dance Quest with a Christmas Tree as the theme, a Dance Quest with a pair of flippers as the theme, a "Star" Dance Quest. The former two were revealed when avatars were found aligning with the Dance Quest mode, and the latter were revealed on official websites for Just Dance. *Break Free, Kaboom Pow, and Mr. Saxobeat are the only dances that appear in more than one Dance Quest. **Break Free: Special Easter and Comics **Kaboom Pow: Cake and Comics **Mr. Saxobeat: Surfboard and Watermelon Category:Modes